How an otter fell in love with a ferret
by Slytherinprincess90
Summary: Hermione tells the story of how she fell in love with Draco Malfoy (Post war/ Post Voldemort/Final year) M for safety Multiple chapters to come soon promise! This years been crazy!
1. Oh No

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

JK Rowling is the woman who brought the Harry Potter universe to my life at a mere 8 years old making me realise that being a smart bookish girl wasn't a bad thing, and I had no idea 22 years later that I would write this fanfiction in my spare time.

Enjoy! I will try uploading chapters as fast as I can write them with the time I have. Apologies for the awful formatting, haven't got the hang of this app yet.

This isn't beta'd this is raw fanfiction from the heart and mind of me with the help of spell check and grammerly.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FELL FOR THAT SLIMY FERRET?!?!" Ron howled at Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry sighed after listening to the ongoing conversation "Now Ron there must be some kind of explanation, Amortentia, the imperious curse, anything that she couldn't possibly control, right Hermione?" he looked at her expectantly waiting for her answer.

She didn't know what to say or even how to react, Draco Malfoy wasn't the same boy he was at the start of Hogwarts or during the years of Voldemort's reign and the war - When he, Hermione and a few others had returned to Hogwarts for their final year everything had changed the rivalry between houses had dissipated, there was no labels, new friendships blossomed from the battleground of Hogwarts, love had become a saving grace for many following the losses of family and friends alike.

She had fallen hard for Draco Malfoy and her friends had found out in the worst possible way before she could fully explain the situation, Harry and Ron had turned up to the graduation day to be there for her along with the Weasley's and she had been caught up in the moment - they had seen when Draco had picked her up and twirled around on the spot with her when he'd joined her off the stage after collecting his grades and certifications.

She hadn't even thought to look for them as they'd told her they would be busy finishing up their Auror training and would meet her at the leaky cauldron afterwards to celebrate together but the abrupt noise of a chair scraping backwards in the great hall had pulled her away from the lips and arms of her lover as she saw an angry blur of red hair leave the hall, the shocked faces of most of the Weasley family and the scowl of Harry Potter before he ran off after Ron followed by silence, tutting or knowing 'ohh' sounds from the rest of the room.

This was it, she had to tell them her story, the story of how an otter fell in love with a ferret.


	2. Let the Flames begin

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, if I did I would be rich

Hexe - name found on google when I googled witch cat names and then did a translation to double-check. I am only human so if it's not perfect I am sorry. I am from England hence the use of mum and dad plus that is what Hermione would refer to her parents as.

No beta as I am a lone wolf with only spell check, grammerly and google translate at my disposal.

* * *

_Previously…..This was it, she had to tell them her story, the story of how an otter fell in love with a ferret. She looked at Harry and Ron and drew in all the Gryffindor courage she could "well it started at the start of the final year of Hogwarts, you know after we had returned after the war….." she closed her eyes and began her story._

**[Flash back to the first day of year eight of Hogwarts]**

Hermione opened her eyes to the familiar sight of her bedroom, sitting up to stretch she caught sight of her hair in the mirror laughing to herself how reminiscent it was of her younger more innocent days before the other Gryffindor girls had taken it upon themselves to show her how to tame her lion's mane into shiny chestnut curls, not that her appearance was everything of course but it helped her out when on the run, after all, living in a tent she hardly had the chance to look in a mirror some days.

Looking around her room at the pictures she had accumulated throughout her Hogwarts years both magical and muggle photographs, she never thought any of what she had been through would ever happen to her in a million years and she never thought that she would be going back without Harry or Ron.

She got out of bed putting on her clothes for the day then doing her hair with a wave of her wand and went out of her bedroom downstairs to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and some toast, while the kettle was boiling she gazed up towards the kitchen table she could almost see her parents sat there, her dad doing the crossword in his usual black ballpoint pen, a ring from his coffee cup on the paper and crumbs from his toast spread across the page and her mum who would be sat with her usual oatmeal and blueberries with a cup of tea looking up to smile at her. Hermione's kitten jumped on the table meowing at her causing the memory to disappear suddenly as it had appeared to her, she really missed her parents and she missed Crookshanks, of course, she loved her the Russian blue breed she had been given after it had been found in Diagon Alley and as it was a half- kneazle she knew she had to take the female kitten in and Hexe was the perfect name as it meant witch, She stroked Hexe's fur before pulling the kitten close for a cuddle, she relished moments like this.

After having her breakfast she checked around the house that she had everything ready for Hogwarts before placing Hexe into her cage locking up the house and taking all her things to the alleyway behind her home before disapperating to kings cross station she placed wards around her home to make it appear to anyone walking past that the home was well lived in and like someone was always in as well as wards to prevent both magical and normal ways of break-ins. She landed in kings cross and placed her trunk, cage and bag onto a trolley and ran through the gate at platform 9 with plenty of time for the train to pull into the station she levitated her belongings onto the train and settled into one of the carriages letting Hexe out to settle on the seat next to her for a sleep as she read a book waiting for people to board, the door slid open and she heard a familiar voice that she could recognise anywhere "So you returned too - no surprise there knowing how studious you are" she looked up at the person to find it wasn't only him but there were two other slytherin returnees with him one tall lanky looking boy with a swooped fringe she recognised as Theodore Nott and the other a muscled boy who grinned at her she was sure was called Blaise Zabini who had filled out since last time she had seen him, but then so had Malfoy she noticed he wasn't the skinny gaunt looking boy from the days of war anymore his hair was full of shine, his eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked at her, his body lean but muscular from what she could see under his fitted muggle jumper and black jeans combination which threw her completely.

She sat up placing her bookmark where she had gotten up too "Malfoy, Zabini, Nott erm...nice to see you" she said tentatively not sure of how to greet them after everything that had happened, the three boys looked at each other and laughed not knowing how to react to this she tried to smile at them "Come on Granger we aren't going to bite you, didn't you get McGonagall's letter about house unity and all that fluffy stuff" Blaise said to her in a jovial booming voice. She couldn't disagree with that so she smiled at them and replied "in that case please call me Hermione, nice to see you Blaise, Theodore and….Draco" she found it hard to get his name out for some reason it felt like it had gotten stuck in her throat, soon enough the train started to move and the boys waved at her as they departed down the train to a carriage further down the train.

The doors slid shut as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding in and felt her kitten climbing into her lap startling her back to reality and picking up the book she had placed on the table but soon found herself unable to concentrate on anything anymore after that unusual moment between her and the three Slytherin boys. This was going to be an interesting year she thought as the Hogwart Express continued on it's journey.


	3. Everything has changed

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything, it's all JK Rowling's

Still no beta, still my own ideas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat in peace with her thoughts and the occasional purring from Hexe on her lap as the train flew past the rolling hills of Scotland knowing she would soon be at Hogwarts she placed Hexe into her cage and got her trunk down from the racking to change into her robes. This year's uniform for eighth years the robes were the same but the house crest signified the unity of the houses representing Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively something the now Headmistress formally known as Professor McGonagall had implemented. The train came to a halt and she slid open the doors pulling her belongings out with her and out towards the Thestral drawn carriages this year her and many other students would be able to see them she thought solemnly to herself, she was drawn out of her thoughts by her name being called as she looked up she saw Ginny, Luna and Neville coming towards her, she hugged each one of her friends and they climbed into the carriage travelling towards the newly rebuilt Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

All the students filed into the great hall excitedly chatting away to each other, noticing the grand magnificence of the hall looking around in awe but the older students stopping in confusion as they noted the lack of tables - of course, the first years were none the wiser of this dramatic change. A voice sounded like a tannoy throughout the hall "Come in now students, I know you may have noticed the lack of seating arrangements but there is a reason for this. Can all first through seven years line up and when the table appears sit at the same table as your classmates, we will not be dining as houses nor shall we be doing common room or sleeping areas by houses, from now on Hogwarts will be unified by year group giving everyone the chance to become friends regardless of house or even blood status. Hogwarts will no longer be a breeding ground for prejudice and bullying" Hermione watched as seven tables appeared and the room seemed to widen to accommodate them as the younger students sat down in their year groups.

The tannoy voice of Headmistress McGonagall's came across the hall again "Eighth-year students to the circular table at the front, I know there aren't many of you so please sit where you wish on this table". The eighth years walked to the front and sat down at the table Hermione looked around to the returning students there was herself, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, the Patil sisters and a handful of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students who all tried to avoid eye contact with the Slytherins at the table who were bantering joyfully amongst themselves as they waited for the sorting hat to appear.

The events of the sorting house happened quickly and then dinner appeared in front of them before they knew it the feast was devoured by hungry students and the year groups filed out the hall to the new dormitories as the eighth years were held back by Headmistress McGonagall who waited until the hall was free of younger students to speak once again but in her normal voice to the students sat around the table expectantly waiting for her to tell them what they feared most. The headmistress opened her mouth to speak and Draco piped up "So I am guessing we are going to share a common room us eighth years then…." McGonagall hushed him then pursed her lips and said "Well if there are no more interruptions I can tell you what is happening, we have built a new common room for the eighth year students which is connected to the kitchens as older students we expect you to use the kitchens maturely as and when you wish, you also have your own library with private study booths much like none-magical universities have, and the eighth year boys will share a dormitory and the girls will share their own, each dormitory has separate rooms for privacy given the age of you all and living space in each genders dormitory as I am aware you won't always want to spend time with the other gender" she brought a stern look upon her face before continuing "i expect you to use these rooms appropriately whilst you are older students there are still certain activities that are frowned upon while you are in the castle walls, now everyone your trunks have been sent to your assigned rooms it's time to go to your common room follow me"

The students followed her through the castle to their new common room and awkwardly stood in the room waiting for someone to be the first to speak up, finally someone broke the silence it was Neville "So everyone, here we are as you all know I am Neville Longbottom slayer of snakes and gardening extraordinaire" he announced jokily to break the ice next thing Hermione knew everyone was laughing at him as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, Pansy Parkinson burst out in reply "Great we have a comedian in our midsts, well as long as you don't slay us Slytherins Mr courageous lion bottom I'm sure we can sleep peacefully at night" and she winked at him before turning up the stairs to the sleeping quarters with the other slytherin girls. The other eight years chuckled and headed to their respective rooms while Hermione headed to her own room to check on Hexe and her luggage to find her room was stunning colours of red, gold and green with the colours woven into a tartan bedspread with Hexe sleeping on the bed and matching pillow cases, a soft rug she could only assume was scotland inspired too, upon opening the wardrobe and drawers she found all of her stuff unpacked and her desk arranged neatly.

She changed into her pyjamas that she had brought with her and her cosy slipper socks then walked down to the kitchen to get a hot chocolate where the castles elve's were more than happy to assist her with providing it and a late night snack - she looked upon the elves clothing they were all wearing tartan kilts or dresses and looked very happy to be there so she accepted their help and walked back through to the common room to access the library, choosing a booth to sit at and accioing a book and a blanket to her she hadn't felt this content in ages and sat like that for a while reading sipping and snacking until she felt the hairs raise at the back of her neck, standing up and whipping round she pulled her wand off of the table pointing at whoever had approached her - she was met with the smirk of a silver blonde haired boy dressed in what she could only assume were very expensive pyjamas "well you really did listen to old professor Moody….constant vigilance" he continued to smirk stalking round the booth and sliding into the table opposite her "calm down Granger….or should I say, Hermione"

She sat down wand trembling in her hand watching him as he lazily accioed a book and a blanket like her and set into reading, she couldn't help but watch him wondering why her face was flushed like it was and why him saying her name had her feeling odd like this.


	4. Into The Unknown

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, JK owns everything.

Updates may be slow as i have gone back to my studies this week and have a lot of assignments due in. Updates will be on weekends.

She watched him as he had his nose in the book he was reading, studying his long fingers and perfectly manicured nails as he turned the pages, "Granger if you want a picture of me I'm sure we can come to an arrangement...I could even sign it for you 'To Granger, from your favourite Slytherin death eater' i may even add a kiss at the end if you want" he said with a hearty chuckle.

This jumped her out of her daze making her knock the table which earned a smirk from him, she jumped up grabbing her book, blanket and hot chocolate huffing to herself as she went to her room the audactiy of him she thought to herself the nerve to act like that towards me, she had to find out what was going on with him and his friends they never would of been nice to her previously and Draco Malfoy would never of spoken to her in that manner!

Flopping onto her bed in frustration she drifted away to sleep with thoughts of the silver blonde haired boy.

She woke to the sound of her muggle alarm clock beeping on the table next to her bed, today was Tuesday they had the rest of the week to get reacquainted with friends, the castle and attend therapy sessions which was mandatory for returning students after the war as Headmistress Mcgonagoll wanted everyone to have the chance to talk to the therapist they had brought in. She got up and showered then dressed before going down to the common room, she couldn't face going to the Main hall today so she just went into the kitchen to ask the castle elves if she could make some toast and a cup of tea before going into the library to start on this years reading list. She settled into the same library booth as the previous evening and pulled her iPod out of her pocket turning it on, putting her ear phones in and making a start on her breakfast and reading.

It didn't take her long to finish most of the books on the reading list before she realised she was no longer alone in the library, looking up she saw groups of students chatting to each other people she never even imagined getting along, the headmistress knew what she was doing that's for sure, the students started to head out and upon looking at the clock she realised that it was lunch time so she followed them to the great hall for lunch knowing she would see Ginny, Luna and Neville and she was right as she saw Neville eagerly waving at her, she heard a scoff behind her and a voice she knew too well "Longbottom is going to fall off his chair if he continues that!" rolling her eyes she walked over to where her friends were as she heard the slytherins laughing behind her. She sat down and Ginny said "ignore those snakes they are just butthurt they lost the war" as Neville nodded along, Luna replied dreamily "I'm not sure they are, the wrackspurts don't seem to be hanging around them anymore they seem different.

Hermione wanted to agree but after the looks Luna was getting from the Gryffindor's at the table she thought it best if she just ate her lunch until she felt something fly into the back of her hair, she pulled it out and it was a tiny paper bird she unfolded it to read the cursive writing of one none other than Draco Malfoy "Please meet me by the room of requirement, it's not a trap I really need to speak to you" she looked over to where the Slytherins were sat talking, laughing and joking among themselves and saw his steely grey eyes meet her as he looked away promptly and blushing as Blaise elbowed him wiggling his eyebrows.

What on earth could Malfoy want?

* * *

Oooh whats happening?, we will find out soon I promise this is a slow burn the first 5/6 chapters but then things pick up.


	5. Secret

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of JK's world, just the stories in my head that flow out to this keyboard.

Warning: This chapter visits trauma from the war. I will try to keep it as tame as possible not to trigger anyone, but no one goes through what these students have gone through without trauma. Having dealt with PTSD myself (not war) I will try my best to relate my feelings and emotions to the situation throughout this story.

Also, I didn't realise how short the last chapter was. I do apologise, I will make this next chapter longer. Remember I have no beta, its just little old me.

(Jumper - Sweater for the non-brits reading)

* * *

When Hermione had finished catching up with her friends, she excused herself from the table and made her way up to the seventh-floor corridor and waited opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy, she thought back to when she, Harry and Ron went to retrieve the Diadem that Voldemort had turned into a Horcrux and how they had narrowly escaped the fiendfyre set off by Crabbe after they had run into him and Goyle. And how it had destroyed both the Horcrux and the room killing Crabbe along with it.

Remembering how the flames licked at them as they escaped the room, the sound of the screams of the Horcrux and Crabbe's crazed laughter as he died made her shudder, before Hermione knew it she was sat on the floor with fat warm tears sliding down her face hugging her knees when she heard a voice "Granger….Are you alright?" she brandished her wand "STAY AWAY FROM ME, ITS A FAKE SWORD I PROMISE!" then she heard mumbling as she faded to black.

Hermione woke up with a startle looking around her, she realised she was laid on a hospital bed although there were no windows so she definitely wasn't in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and sat up, right there in the corner of the room was Draco Malfoy in a rather extravagant green chair reading a book with a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose. He looked up at her pushing the glasses up and said "So you've woken up then? It's only been three hours since you shouted at me and passed out...I was worried I'd have to go find the Weaselette and have her pummel me for letting this happen" he grinned at her in a playful boyish manner, her face flushed the same way it had that evening in the library.

She licked her lips she was thirsty so she grabbed the glass of water that was next to her bed and downed it sighing in relief "all better then?" said Draco, Hermione looked at him "I'm sorry for shouting at you and for inconveniencing you for three hours, where are we anyway?" she asked him "we are in the room of requirement" he noticed her face whitening as she looked down suddenly interested in her hands "Don't worry Hermione, I asked the room to make a place for you to rest up as the hospital wing seemed far away….and it's nothing like that other room as you can see"

She looked up at him in shock "You called me Hermione? Why did you want to speak with me, Why now after everything?", Draco placed his book and glasses onto the table next to his chair and stood up "Isn't that your name? Anyway I did still want to talk to you, I wanted to apologise for everything the name-calling, the bullying, all that happened at the manor, the lot - You don't need to worry about me or the other Slytherins calling you mud- erm that slur anymore...I...I...would like to be your friend" he looked down at his expensive shiny shoes and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

She had never seen him act this way before she was about to answer when they both heard someone enter the room it was Blaise "So there you are mate, I've been looking all over for you…." his eyes widened as he witnessed the scene before him Hermione with her hair all tussled up, uniform rumpled with her jumper over the end of the bed and Draco looking sheepish stood up in the corner, Blaise grinned "Ohhh…..sorry Draco…..Granger, honestly I had no idea this was a thing congratulations!"

Hermione went bright red when she realised how it looked to the Slytherin "This isn't anything!" She shouted and ran out of the room, Draco placed his forefinger and thumb on his temples before looking at his tall Slytherin friend who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly "Oops sorry I said the wrong thing didn't I…." Draco shook his head in exasperation "No, Well yes, I'm not sure but I'd just asked her to be my friend" he went over to the bed where she had left her jumper and picked it up it was as soft as he'd imagined and her scent waved over him as he folded it up honeysuckle, cinnamon and parchment.

He was determined to make amends and it started with little things like this. He bid Blaise a farewell and left the room to go back to the common room library where he thought she would probably be but she wasn't there, he walked into the main common area and up the stairs to the girls dormitories down the hallway until he got to the end with the door marked "Hermione" and was about to knock when he heard a crying noise from inside the room, he drew a deep breath in and opened the door to find her sat at her desk tears rolling down her face, she hadn't realised that he was there until a black fur ball hissed towards his direction and stalked towards her jumping into her lap. She looked up at him eyelashes wet, tears unshed in her eyes ready to fall down her cheeks to join the others, her lips plumped and pouty and her nose all red shocked at the sight of him.

It was in that moment he realised that he had indeed fallen for her all those years ago he never wanted her to look this sad again and time seemed to stand still until the scraping of her chair filled the room and he realised she had stepped towards him to grab her jumper back from his clenched hands "Thank you for bringing this back….Draco…" her voice sounded unsure but he could see that Gryffindor courage burning in her eyes behind the wetness "We can be friends, just don't tell anyone what happened no one knows how affected I still am and if you tell anyone I will hex your balls off," she said to him. Draco smiled at her and laughed "I promise I won't tell a soul, I would like to keep my balls thank you very much!"

The sound of his laugh rang around the room, she grabbed her jumper off of him and huffed "well I'm not sure what is so amusing Mr Malfoy but I for one am very hungry so will be going to the hall, would you like to join me, friend?" Draco's eyes darkened and he said: "Please don't refer to me as Mr Malfoy, that is my father's name…" she looked at him "I'm sorry Draco, let us get some food" she placed her jumper on the bed and made her way out of the room with Draco on her heels. He felt a weight had lifted off his chest. She was his friend, and that's all he could ask of her for now.

* * *

Okay, they are friends, obviously, there will still be bumps along the way to them getting together after all one doesn't just forget years of bullying and forgive right away.


End file.
